


Dirty little secret

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Y/n never expected to be the other woman, but she had completely fallen in love with Bucky Barnes, she always knew it would end in heartbreak though.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Dirty little secret

"Oh god, doll". Bucky moans as he slams into her relentlessly, his thumb circles around her clit and she feels mindblowing pleasure engulf her as she comes.

Bucky follows and gently kisses her. Resting his head against hers.

"Can you stay?". She murmurs and he swallows.

"I can't sweetheart Dana is back tonight?".

She nods and cuddles back into the bed and feels sick with herself. She should have never started this, she is the other woman and she hates it. She feels disgusted with herself but she is so in love with Bucky.

They met at a bookstore and she was immediately smitten and he spoiled her rotten even when she tells him not too.

"Okay". He strokes her hair.

"I hate this, she steals my money, my happiness, this marriage is a sham doll, she cheats on me constantly, we married for status and because of my parents, I was an idiot, I should have married for love like Becca". He kisses her forehead.

"I will see you later my sweet girl".

💕🌻

As soon as he returns home Dana is bragging about all the people she has fired so she can make money to take her latest fling on holiday.

He feels physically sick, god he hates this woman.

"Tell that bitch, sister of yours I want our money back and don't lend it out again".

"You know Becca and Sam are having a tough time money-wise, I'll help my sister out if I want". She smirks.

"I want that money back now Barnes, if she doesn't get it I'll add interest, she should have married rich not some mechanic, now Matt wants to meet up so if you'll excuse me".

He is shaking with rage as she leaves and he he storms out to see y/n and lose himself in her sweetness and warmth.

He is sick of this, sick of Dana and her cruelty.

🌻💫

He moans as y/n rides him, he watches her perfect breasts bounce and is so enchanted by her. He presses kisses to every inch of her body and groans. He would happily spend the rest of life with her, here in this flat, Faithful and content. she is all he needs.

"I love you, I love you so much". He groans and tears form in her eyes as he reaches up kissing her.

"I love you too". Fuck this was only meant to be sexual, but her kindness, her warmth. He fell so deeply for her. He had to end things with Dana, y/n was his happiness.

🌻💫

Bucky leaves that morning and she feels a little off, she has been sick three times this week but puts it down to a bug.

Still, under her friends Nats advice, she got a pregnancy test and is shaking as she takes it.

When it comes back with the word pregnant she feels stunned.

Oh fuck. As she is contemplating this she hears her doorbell go and when she opens it an Immaculate looking blonde stands there looking her nose down at her.

"Can I help you?". The woman smirks.

"Hello. I am Dana Barnes, you should know me, after all, you're fucking my husband you little slut".

She feels her stomach fall and stutters.

"I don't care about what little whore he keeps, I care about the fact my spies say you were at a drug store buying a pregnancy test". She freezes.

"Judging by your expression, I would say it is positive and we can't have that, get out of James life now. A baby with a mistress? God, he would be a laughing stock. Do you think he wants some bastard child? A lowly little writer? His dirty little secret... Please... You are an embarrassment to him darling.".

Her breath hitches and Dana smirks.

"He loves me".

"Loves you? Don't be an idiot, He loves the sex you little whore! Well, I hope you listen, she sniffs god James has really lowered his standards hasn't he". It is the final blow and it hurts the most.

🌻💫

James phones her, she has barely stopped crying but she knows what she has to do, she can't let that witch hurt her child.

"Baby". James sighs "God I miss you". She swallows.

"James, we, we have to end this, I can't do this anymore".

He is quiet.

"What?".

"I l, can't do this anymore, I love you but I, I can't".

His voice is thick.

"Baby... No, please".

"Who are we kidding, I'm nothing, I'm just your outlet, I am sorry James". She hangs up switching her phone off and continues her drive to Nat and Clints place.

Nat has her in her arms and she completely breaks down. She is such an idiot, she fell in love with a married man, she deserves all of this pain.


End file.
